Slave in Hell
by B. Akki
Summary: Spoiler: Em um mundo caótico, completamente dominado e governado por criaturas do Inferno, humanos são lixo e demônios são elite. Anzu é uma jovem garota humana, vendida como escrava para demônios inescrupulosos... ou assim eles são descritos! Vários pare
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic - Yu-Gi-Oh! SLAVE IN HELL

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! e seus personagens não pertencem a mim. No entanto, isso obviamente não me impede de colocá-los nas situações mais deploravéis e constrangedoras de todos os tempos... kukukuku!

Spoiler: Em um mundo caótico, completamente dominado e governado por criaturas do Inferno, humanos são lixo e demônios são elite. Anzu é uma jovem garota humana, vendida como escrava para demônios inescrupulosos... ou assim eles são descritos! Vários pares. Fanfic Pró-Anzu! (she rules!)

PG-13 por enquanto, por conter linguagem inadequada, situações maduras e violência. Futuramente terá lemon, mas isso depende de quanto tempo essa fic resiste.

Yami - Vampiro (Vampiro)

Seto - Mage (Mago)

Bakura - Half-Vampire (Meio-Vampiro)

Marik - Half-Demon (Meio-Demônio)

Joey - Werewolf (Lobisomen)

Tristan - Werewolf (Lobisomen)

Chapter One: Blood Brothers

- Estou com fome. – uma voz cheia de monotonia ressoou pelos corredores da grande mansão.

- E o que você quer que eu faça a respeito? – uma outra voz respondeu. Olhos azuis que pertenciam a um jovem alto e esbelto de cabelos castanhos, vestido em robes elegantes de cor negra fitaram um outro jovem rapaz, parado ao pé da grande escada.

- Bem, para começar, você poderia retirar essa merda de feitiço de impedimento de mim, para que eu possa sair daqui e ir caçar algo para jantar! - o jovem ao pé da escada respondeu rudemente, passando os dedos finos pelas mechas de seu cabelo longo e branco.

- Bakura, meu caro, você sabe muito bem que não tem permissão para sair da mansão, tudo graças aos seus atos impulsivos e estúpidos. Portanto, não me aborreça e vá comer uma fruta ou algo do tipo. - respondeu o jovem, voltando seus olhos para o grosso e pesado livro em suas mãos, e ajeitando-se na poltrona de veludo vinho em frente a enorme lareira.

A menção da palavra "fruta", o outro jovem lançou um olhar de profunda incredulidade, e murmurou coisas como "Acha que sou um cavalo, seu mago de bosta?", e "Frutas são comida de escravo, seu bastardo insolente", e por aí vai.

- Eu juro, Seto, que algum dia pego seu cajado e enfio ele bem no meio do seu... - Bakura ameaçou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da grande porta do Salão principal sendo aberto.

- O que estavam discutindo com tanto ardor, posso saber, meu caro primo Seto e meu caro meio-irmão Bakura? - uma voz cheia de autoridade e sarcasmo adentrou o Salão, e pelas pesadas portas de carvalho uma figura esguia, com seu cabelo roxo cheio de mechas douradas e seus olhos púrpura avançou para o meio do piso polido de pedra negra.

- Boa noite, meu primo. Como foi seu "passeio"? - Seto perguntou, fechando o livro e voltando seu olhar para o jovem que acabara de entrar. Bakura grunhiu e encostou no corrimão, cruzando os braços e olhando para os dois tediosamente.

- Bem, foi prazerosa. - respondeu aquele que se chamava Yami e era o senhor daquelas terras.

Yami então sorriu, exibindo seus longos e poderosos caninos, a prova máxima de sua superioridade.

- Comprou algum escravo novo? Bakura está entediado, e continua a me aborrecer com suas reclamações repetitivas. - Seto disse, sorrindo levemente e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Minhas reclamações não são repetitivas, Mago. - Bakura rosnou, estreitando os olhos castanhos.

- Sim, sim, tanto faz. Joseph e Tristan estão trazendo alguém, que eu encomendei. - Yami disse, esticando os pés sobre a mesa de mármore.

- Aqueles cães inúteis... não sei o motivo de insistir pela companhia deles, meu primo. Eles fedem e fazem comentários deploráveis. - Seto disse, virando os olhos.

- Já lhe disse para não ser grosseiro com eles. Ambos me divertem bastante, e são valorosos e confiáveis. - Yami disse.

- Hunf! Não é a toa que zombam de nossa Casa. Um vampiro que aceita e abriga lobisomens só pode estar ficando senil! - Bakura disse, rindo em seguida.

- Antes lobisomens legítimos que meio-criaturas, Bakura. Ponha-se em seu lugar, mestiço. - Seto bradiu. Bakura fechou os punhos e seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos, devido a fúria. O Mago e o meio-vampiro se encaravam, olhares de ódio sendo trocados explicitamente.

- Já basta! - Yami disse.

- Algo contra meio-criaturas, Mago? - uma outra voz adentrou pelo Salão, vinda do topo das escadas.

- E ele vive! - zombou Yami. Um rapaz de pele bronzeada, cabelos palidamente dourados e olhos cor-lavanda desceu vagarosamente as escadas. Ele tinha o ombro esquerdo e parte do peito enfaixados, e profundas marcas roxas pelas costas.

- É lógico que estou vivo, Yami! Não haveria de morrer pelas patas daqueles Goblins medíocres. Apenas me feriram pela vantagem numérica. - o rapaz respondeu, parando dois degraus acima de Bakura.

- Ah, sim! Desculpas típicas de uma meia-criatura patética! Francamente, Marik! - Seto disse, soltando um riso breve.

- Cale-se, Mago! Sua opinião é dispensável. Você não duraria um segundo contra uma flecha envenenada por um Goblin! Pode até saber a cura, mas seu sangue de Istar congelaria em segundos! - Marik advertiu.

- Chega dessa troca de carícias. - Yami disse, fechando os olhos. Durante os segundos de silêncio que se seguiu, o som de cascos se chocando com as pedras do jardim de entrada da Mansão ecoou.

- Acho que os lobos chegaram. - Seto disse, com um certo ar de nojo em sua voz. Bakura grunhiu e subiu as escadas rumo aos seus aposentos, seu intenso mau-humor aumentando.

- Mais algum simplório humano de meia-idade veio se juntar a nós? - Marik zombou, já esperando mais um dos muitos escravos que Yami sempre comprava. No entanto, vários deles foram mortos por Bakura há dois dias atrás, e agora eles estavam quase sem escravos. Na verdade, exceto por uns trinta elfos-domésticos (criaturas patéticas, mas muito úteis), mais nenhum humano havia restado na Mansão.

A porta do Salão foi aberta com um estrondo, e dois jovens rapazes adentraram. Eram altos e fortes, e falavam alto, rindo bastante e cantarolando. Um tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, e carregava dois grandes sacos cheios de leguminosas. O outro, era ligeiramente mais baixo que o loiro, tinha cabelos castanhos formando um protuberante topete acima de sua testa e carregava um grande porco em seu ombro direito.

- Em casa afinal! - o loiro disse, depositando os dois sacos no chão.

- Leve isso para os fundos, cão do demônio! - Seto disse, olhando com raiva para os dois, especialmente para o loiro.

- Hey! Lobo! Eu sou um lobo, seu asno! - Joseph gritou.

- E não ofenda os demônios insinuando que ele é cria de um! - Marik disse para Seto, que deu de ombros.

- Vamos levar essas coisas para a cozinha, Joe... não ligue para as provocações do bruxinho... - Tristan disse, dando um tapinha amigável no ombro de Joseph.

- Tristan, Joseph, onde está minha encomenda? - Yami perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Ow! É claro! - Tristan disse, dando um tapa na própria testa, e ele e Joseph sairam novamente para perto da carruagem.

Minutos depois, ambos entraram carregando uma espécie de caixa. Todos que estavam na sala olharam aquilo curiosamente.

- O que tem aí? - Seto perguntou.

- A encomenda do Yami! A senhora que me entregou disse que o conteúdo é perigoso, então trouxemos dentro da caixa mesmo. - Joseph disse.

- Sim, de fato! A descrição dizia que ela possui a ferocidade de uma dúzia de harpias no cio! - Yami disse, e riu sonoramente.

- "Ela"? - Seto disse, olhando para o primo.

- Sim.. dessa vez peguei uma fêmea. Acho que minha mansão necessita de um certo toque feminino, não acham? - Yami disse.

- E o que ela é? Uma veela? Uma tétis? Uma banshee? - Marik perguntou, ainda olhando para a caixa fechada.

- Bem... não tenho certeza. Quando a comprei, apenas exigi que fosse uma fêmea, e de temperamento forte para suportar o mau-humor crônico de meu meio-irmão Bakura, saber lidar com o temperamento gélido de meu primo Seto, ignorar as piadas sujas de Joseph e Tristan, auxiliar na educação de meu pupilo Marik e claro, resistir ao meu intenso charme e carisma de vampiro. - Yami disse, nenhum esboço de humilde em suas palavras ou em seu sorriso.

- Quer dizer então que comprou uma dragão-fêmea! - Joseph questionou.

- Descobriremos agora! - Yami disse, e com um aceno de mão, a frente do caixote se partiu ao meio e caiu com um baque surdo no chão, fazendo uma leve massa de pó branco subir alguns centímetros.

- Anda rápido com isso, escrava! - uma mulher berrava, enquanto se olhava no grande espelho de prata. Atrás dela, uma jovem garota, cabelos castanhos curtos e vestindo trapos amarelados, trançava os cordões do corpete de veludo vinho que a donzela usava.

- Assim está apertado demais! - a mulher grunhiu novamente, e deu um safanão na jovem garota, que caiu de joelhos no tapete persa. A mulher mais alta jogou suas mechas douradas para trás, e começou a ajeitar o busto.

- Lady Valentine! Sua carruagem a espera. - uma pequena criatura esverdeada e enrrugada falou, pela fresta da porta de madeira negra.

- Suma daqui, elfo nojento! E avise que já estou descendo. - a mulher conhecida como Mai Valentine disse, enquanto passava uma generosa camada de rouge em suas bochechas rosadas. Ela era a senhora daquele mansão que ficava a oeste de Domino City.

Uma mulher rica, arrogante e prepotente, que maltratava qualquer criatura viva, em especial seus criados. Dizem as más línguas que ela assassinou seu antigo marido, o verdadeiro dono da fortuna que ela herdou. Mas, Mai Valentine era uma veela muito esperta, e soube esconder o corpo muito bem.

Agora, ela comandava todos os bens de seu falecido esposo, e tentava acumular mais riqueza, rivalizando até certo ponto com Lord Yami. Assim como o vampiro, sua maior diversão era ir a leilões de escravos, e arrematar o maior número possível, apenas para torturá-los mais tarde.

- Estou divina, como sempre! - a mulher falou, sorrindo para si mesma, revelando os dentes perfeitamente brancos.

- Lady Valentine, sua echarpe. - a escrava disse, estendendo um tecido escarlate e felpudo para a mulher.

- Tire suas mãos sujas de meus pertences, escrava. E leve os pratos para a cozinha. - a mulher disse, tirando o tecido das mãos da garota e enrolando-o em torno de seu pescoço. Ela então subiu em seus sapatos finos e caminhou altivamente para fora do dormitório, descendo pomposamente os degraus, cobertos por um tapete vermelho obviamente.

- Lady Valentine! É um prazer vê-la esta noite! - um belo homem, de cabelos esverdeados e com um olho verde e outro amarelado disse, curvando-se e beijando as costas da mão esquerda da mulher.

- Ora, Lord Dartz! Pare com isso, está me fazendo enrubescer! - a mulher disse, contendo um risinho falso muito bem.

"Deve ser pra isso que essa piranha usa tanto rouge, porque naturalmente ela nunca conseguiria enrubescer, já que é preciso ter vergonha na cara pra isso.", a escrava pensava consigo mesma, enquanto descia as escadas carregando a bandeja com pratos e taças de cristal.

- Bem, devemos ir. A carruagem nos aguard... - o homem começou a dizer, mas parou subitamente. Mai olhou para ele.

- Algum problema, Lord Dartz? - ela perguntou, enquanto segurava o braço do homem.

- Problema algum, Lady Valentine. Apenas... apenas parei por um segundo para apreciar uma rara beleza. - Dartz disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Ow, pare com isso! Está me fazendo enrubescer mais ainda! - Mai disse, pendendo a cabeça para o lado graciosamente.

A escrava ficou estática na escada, pois para ela, parecia que o homem estava olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. Mas não poderia ser possível, pois ela era uma mera escrava, e as pessoas de pompa nunca olhavam para escravos.

- Poderia saber o nome dessa senhorita de olhos tão profundamente azuis? - Dartz perguntou. Mai olhou para ele sem entender, e então seguiu o olhar dele. Seus olhos pararam na figura da jovem escrava no meio da escada, e ela a fitou com incredulidade.

- Lord Dartz... o senhor está se referindo àquela escrava imunda como uma beleza rara? - Mai perguntou, sua voz levemente esganiçada.

- Ora, pois eu nem havia notado em suas vestes. O que atraiu meu olhar foram os olhos esplendidamente azuis que decoram este rosto tão delicado. - ele disse, se desprendendo de Mai, e caminhando até a escrava, que estava completamente petrificada em seu lugar.

- Lord Dartz... - Mai começou dizendo, mas ficou muda ao ver os gestos do homem.

- A senhorita poderia me dizer seu nome? - o homem galantemente perguntou, curvando-se brevemente.

- A-A-A-An-An-Anz-Anzu! Anzu, senhor! - a escrava respondeu nervosamente, e se curvou para demonstrar respeito. Mas, ao fazer isso, a bandeja também se inclinou, e todo seu conteúdo foi para o chão, esparramando-se estrondosamente aos pés de Dartz.

Anzu ficou estática, ainda curvada. Seus olhos tentavam se focar nos estilhaços de cristal por todo o tapete vermelho, mas ela tremia agora, imaginando o que viria a seguir. Chicote? Porrete? Brasas? Agulhas? Ela não conseguia parar de pensar. No entanto, o som que veio a seguir, não foi o grito de sua Senhora; foram risos.

Anzu lentamente se endireitou, e ficou surpresa ao ver Dartz rindo. Seus olhos azuis então se desviaram para a figura estática de Lady Valentine, que também parecia sem reação. Obviamente, conhecendo sua "dona", Anzu logo preveu que esse estado de choque não duraria muito tempo, e começou a recolher os cacos de cristal e a pedir desculpas veementemente.

- Essa foi uma das coisas mais hilárias que já vi! - Dartz disse, rindo mais. Uma ira insana então tomou conta de Mai, que apenas puxou Dartz pelo braço, dizendo que eles se atrasariam para o jantar, e lançando um olhar mortalmente perigoso para Anzu ao sair. A escrava sabia o significado daquele olhar. Seu castigo viria mais tarde, e ela se arrependeria de ter chamado mais atenção do que devia.

Na verdade, já havia ocorrido algo similar uma certa vez, quando um parente distante de Mai disse que Anzu era muito bela para uma escrava. Anzu passou uma semana utilizando bandagens ao redor de toda cabeça, tais foram os ferimentos causados pelas brasas quentes.

Estranhamente, nenhuma cicatriz permaneceu, o que causou mais fúria e ciúmes em Mai.

Na verdade, olhos azuis eram uma raridade naqueles dias, pois apenas os seres humanos possuiam tais atributos. A maioria dos demônios que agora existiam em massa nasciam com olhos vermelhos, roxos, negros. Pouquíssimos nasciam com olhos verdes (caso de Dartz), e raros nasciam com olhos azuis (caso de Seto, que é um Istar - uma raça de magos ancestrais, que originalmente vieram do mesmo molde dos humanos, mas abençoados com extrema sabedoria, poder e imortalidade.)

E agora, novamente isso ocorria. E para desespero de Anzu, outro castigo de mesma intensidade viria.

Mais tarde, Lady Valentine adentrou na Mansão. Sua fúria parecia ter sido amenizada devido a bebida servida abundantemente durante o baile, mas sua memória não havia sido afetada.

- Tragam a escrava aqui. - ela ordenou, deitando-se em sua larga cama, agora com os trajes de descanso. Segundos depois, Anzu estava ali, parada a frente da mulher.

- A senhorita mandou me chamar? - ela disse, a voz trêmula.

- Anzu, Anzu, Anzu... - Mai começou, falando como se estivesse conversando com uma garotinha meiga, porém burra.

- Quando você vai aprender a não me desafiar? Será que você acha que eu aprecio puní-la? Acha que me divirto com seu sofrimento? Queridinha... você me causa muitos problemas, é uma desaforada, uma escrava imunda, nojenta e humana, que não sabe se colocar em seu devido lugar! Por isso, Anzu... você sabe que terá que pagar pelo seu atrevimento, não? - a mulher disse, olhando a garota.

Anzu apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mai sorriu cruelmente.

- Vá para sua alcova agora. Durma bastante, quero você bem descansada amanhã. - Mai disse. Anzu a fitou, desconfiada. "Para que eu possa sofrer mais amanhã, enquanto você me espanca até os ossos, veela vagabunda?", ela pensou.

- Amanhã, bem cedo, iremos ao mercado. Você será vendida. - Mai disse, e ordenou que ela se retirasse.

Anzu estava chocada, enquanto inconscientemente caminhava para o local onde dormia todas as noites. Teria ela ouvido corretamente? Estava para ser vendida? Anzu estava se ajeitando, quando ouviu sons do lado de fora. Ao sair, dez goblins estavam ali, parados.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou. Subitamente, um pedaço de madeira a atingiu no rosto. Então, os goblins começaram a espancá-la sem dó. Anzu tentava se proteger mas era inútil. A dor era imensa, mas ela estava acostumada. Seus belos olhos se fecharam.

Antes de ficar inconsciente, ela ouviu as palavras de um dos goblins:

"Lady Valentine esqueceu de dizer Boa-noite!"

"Maldita veela vagabunda...", Anzu pensou e desmaiou.

Continua...

Reviews, please! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brave new World**

Todos ficaram mudos. No interior da caixa, jazia apenas uma pequena figura encolhida, coberta totalmente em bandanas. Vestia trapos amarelados compridos, que escondiam sua forma. E ela não se movia.

- Que merda é essa? - Joseph disse, olhando para a "criatura".

- Por acaso será uma múmia? - Tristan perguntou. Yami arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo não o agradava.

- Cutuque para ver se reaje.. - Joseph disse para Tristan.

- Eu não! Pela aparência, se a gente encostar um dedinho, ela desmonta! - Tristan respondeu.

- Deixe-me ver. - Seto disse. Ele era um especialista em criaturas de modo geral, e poderia identificar a criatura.

- E então? É uma múmia? - Marik questionou.

- Não... são bandagens comuns, apenas trapos. Talvez ela esteja inconsciente.. - Seto disse, e cutucou o ombro da criatura com seu cajado.

A criatura então se moveu. Todos ficaram olhando-a, enquanto ela vagarosamente se arrastava para fora da caixa.

- Hey! Você aí! Identifique-se! - Marik disse. A criatura tentou erguer a cabeça, mas estava enfraquecida e logo desmaiou novamente.

- Hunf! Pelo jeito sua encomenda veio com defeito! - Tristan disse.

- Não importa. Levem-na até um dos quartos, e peçam para os elfos cuidarem dela. - Yami disse. Todos o fitaram com incredulidade.

- Vai ficar com isso? - Seto perguntou.

- Por enquanto sim. Agora, obedeçam! - ele disse, e subiu para seus aposentos. Todos que permaneceram se entreolharam.

- Bem, preciso levar isso para a cozinha. - Tristan disse, e saiu carregando um saco.

- É! Eu também! - Joseph disse, e os dois sumiram no corredor escuro.

Marik e Seto se entreolharam. Depois seus olhares se voltaram para a criatura largada no chão.

- Ãnh... bem, eu... preciso ler... coisas... você pode cuidar disso, certo, Seto! - Marik disse, e levantou os olhos para fitar o mago. Que, não estava mais lá.

- ... merda! - Marik grunhiu, ao notar que Seto também havia ido, deixando a ingrata tarefa de cuidar da criatura para ele. Resmugando maldições, Marik aproximou-se do corpo, e o ergueu. Essa foi uma tarefa fácil, já que a criatura era bastante leve. Ele então a levou para o andar superior, e logo achou um quarto menor, porém confortável, e a deitou na cama. Cinco elfos-domésticos foram chamados para cuidar dela, e Marik se retirou para seu próprio quarto.

Sua mente estava um caos. Imagens e mais imagens passavam como flashes, e ela se recordava lentamente do que havia acontecido.

Após ser surrada até desmaiar, Anzu foi envolta em bandagens, e no dia seguinte, foi acordada pela voz odiosa de Lady Valentine.

"Ora, eu havia mandado você descansar! Tsk tsk tsk! Garotinha teimosa!", a mulher disse, e riu logo em seguida. Anzu foi obrigada a caminhar atrás da carruagem, até o Mercado de Escravos que ficava na cidade. Logo, uma velha a comprou por uma quantia pobre, mas Mai não se importou.

Anzu então foi posta numa gaiola, onde recebia comida uma vez por dia, e nenhum tratamento para suas feridas, que agora a incomodavam bastante.

"Os malditos devem ter me quebrado uma costela... ou umas três!", ela pensava, enquanto mastigava um pedaço de pão velho e duro.

Dois dias após ter sido colocada na gaiola de ferro, Anzu foi nocauteada e acordou dentro de uma caixa de madeira. Ela gritou e gritou, e bateu e bateu, mas ninguém abriu a caixa, nem a escutou. Ela então desmaiou novamente devido a fome e ao cansaço e dor.

Ao ouvir vozes, e sentir uma luz clara e forte em seus olhos enfaixados, Anzu tentou pedir ajuda, mas logo capotou novamente.

E agora, após recordar-se de tudo isso, ela novamente abriu os olhos. E após alguns minutos, conseguiu focar a visão. Ela se espantou ao notar onde estava. Era um quarto, muitas vezes maior que o quarto de Lady Valentine, e ela estava deitada em uma cama de lençóis claros, ao lado de sua cama havia uma bandeja, com uma variedade de frutas que Anzu jamais havia visto.

- Será um sonho... - ela disse para si mesma.

- Não ser sonho, senhorita! - uma voz aguda disse. Anzu então se virou rapidamente e viu um elfo-doméstico ao lado de sua cama. Ele tinha uma barba fina e branca, e vestia pequenas roupas de couro.

- Quem..? O quê..? Onde eu...? - Anzu tentou perguntar, estava confusa.

- Muita calma! Senhorita esteve dormindo por dois dias. Deve comer agora, se limpar e depois terá suas perguntas respondidas. - o elfo disse, e indicou a bandeja com frutas.

Anzu suspirou e então pegou uma maçã. Ela começou a pensar. Ela continuava sendo uma escrava, pois estava sendo servida de frutas. Sim, ela raramente comia frutas quando era escrava de Lady Valentine, mas mesmo assim, ela estava ciente de que frutas eram alimento de escravos. No entanto, ela não pode deixar de apreciar com felicidade o sabor fresco e adocicado da maçã.

Após comer mais uma maçã, uma banana e uma fatia de melão, Anzu se levantou da cama com uma certa dificuldade. O elfo ficou o tempo todo a observá-la, e indicou o banheiro para ela, onde uma grande bacia de madeira estava cheia de água quente. Anzu entrou no local e ficou maravilhada com o aroma delicado de flores.

Ela ouviu a porta se fechando atrás de si, e foi tomar o banho. Ela agora estava apenas com algumas bandagens, que cobriam os ferimentos mais profundos, mas que haviam sido tratados também, e agora se cicatrizavam. Após tomar o banho, Anzu se enxugou, e vestiu um traje de cor branca, como um vestido, preso com um fio na cintura. Ela então colocou bandagens novas nos ferimentos do braço e das pernas. Ela viu que tinha um espelho na lateral do espaço, e foi se olhar.

Ela notou que estava bastante magra, e pálida. Ela então se fixou em seus olhos azuis, e as lembranças dos problemas que eles haviam lhe causado retornaram. Anzu então pegou as bandagens novamente e encobriu seu rosto o máximo que pôde.

Ela então abriu a porta e saiu para o quarto. O elfo a olhou com curiosidade, mas nada questionou. Ele então saiu caminhando pelos corredores, Anzu o seguindo, enquanto olhava admirada para tudo que podia.

Eles então chegaram em um local que Anzu deduziu ser a cozinha.

- Sua função designada pelos mestres é a de organizar os ingrediente que serão utilizados para o almoço de hoje. Teremos ensopado de lebre, portanto, lave e descasque alguns legumes, e corte as lebres em cubos. - o elfo disse. Anzu assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas.. onde é aqui? E qual seu nome? Quem eu sirvo agora? - Anzu perguntou.

- Perguntas serão respondidas mais tarde. Mas eu me chamar Mariutti. - o elfo apenas disse, e foi tratar de seus próprios afazeres.

Anzu passou a manhã cuidando do que lhe fora confiado, e logo seis elfos vestindo branco e com chapéus de chef entraram na cozinha e começaram a preparar a comida. Anzu notou que eles estava colocando uma raiz para temperar, mas que a cor estava estranha. Antes do elfo colocá-la na panela, junto com a carne de lebre, Anzu pegou o pote. O elfo a olhou estranhamente.

- Hey.. isso está com uma cor estranha.. - Anzu disse, abriu o pote e cheirou o conteúdo - Argh! Está estragado! - ela disse.

Os elfos se entreolharam.

- Olha... que tal pôr um pouco disso... e isso também! - Anzu disse, e começou a misturar a comida. Os elfos ficaram a olhá-la. Logo, um aroma suave e saboroso preencheu a cozinha. Os elfos inspiravam com prazer aquele aroma delicioso.

- Impressionante! - um dos elfos disse, enquanto fitava Anzu.

- O que? - ela perguntou.

- Eu achar que humanos eram todos burros demais para saber a diferença entre gostoso e ruim, mas você ser estranha... - ele disse.

- E eu achava que elfos-domésticos eram mais corteses! - Anzu disse e riu, sem se ofender com o comentário.

- Você ser muito estranha, humana... - outro elfo disse.

- Bem... ao invés de me chamarem de "humana", chamem-me pelo meu nome: sou Anzu. - ela disse, e sorriu. Os elfos se entreolharam, surpresos.

- Anzu tem bom gosto para temperos... - um elfo mais jovem disse. Anzu sorriu para ele, e o elfo esbugalhou os grandes olhos. Mesmo por trás das bandagens, ele pode notar os contornos suaves da garota.

- Muito obrigado. Vocês também tem um bom senso de culinária, mas precisam de mais atenção... acho que o que é gostoso para elfos, também é para humanos e outras criaturas, certo! - ela disse, e tornou a misturar a comida.

Logo, o almoço estava pronto, e os elfos foram levando os pratos, talheres e a comida. Anzu observou que os elfos separaram seis conjuntos, e que a sala de jantar era toda escura, iluminada apenas por velas em castiçais.

Ela permaneceu na cozinha, degustando sua própria receita, na companhia de alguns outros elfos.

- Eu juro que se a comida estiver azeda novamente, cabeças de elfos irão rolar! - Bakura disse, mau-humorado como sempre.

- Bem, pois eu acho que o aroma está delicioso... falta provar! - Joseph disse, e colocou uma grande colherada na boca.

- Tenha modos, cão! - Seto disse.

- E aí, Joe? Tá ruim ou tá muito ruim? - Tristan perguntou. Joseph estava em silêncio. Todos na mesa o fitaram.

- Joseph? - Yami o chamou.

- Será que tinha veneno na comida? Porque se tinha, eu faço questão de cumprimentar o cozinheiro! - Marik disse.

- Hey, Joe! A comida tá tão ruim assim? - Tristan perguntou.

- A comida está... DELICIOSA! - Joseph disse, e começou a comer vorazmente a refeição.

- Quê! Deixa eu provar! - Tristan disse, e ele também começou a devorar a comida. Todos então olharam para seus pratos e comeram.

- Minha nossa... - Seto comentou, enquanto se servia de mais. Todos devoraram a refeição em questão de segundos. Os elfos ficaram espantados, pois geralmente eles comiam pouco e vagarosamente.

- Dessa vez a comida tava muito boa! - Joseph disse, afastando a cadeira e relaxando.

- Bem, Marik, a comida não estava envenenada, mas ainda assim você gostaria de cumprimentar o cozinheiro? - Yami perguntou, também satisfeito.

- Com certeza! - Marik disse.

- Digam, quem de vocês preparou a comida dessa vez? - Bakura questionou. Os elfos se entreolharam.

- E então? - Seto perguntou.

- Nenhum de nós, elfos, preparou a refeição, senhores. - um dos elfos respondeu. Todos se entreolharam.

- Então quem foi? - Tristan perguntou.

- A escrava nova, senhor. - Mariutti respondeu.

- A... escrava? Ela finalmente despertou? Pois traga-a aqui! - Yami disse. Mariutti se curvou e foi para a cozinha. Segundos depois, uma figura esguia e de branco entrou na sala de jantar. Todos ficaram a observá-la.

Ela se curvou a eles.

- Hum... vejo que se recuperou. - Yami disse. A garota continuou curvada.

- Então, foi você quem preparou nossa refeição? - Joseph perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Você é muda, ou algo do tipo? - Bakura perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então diga algo! - o meio-vampiro esbravejou. A garota tremeu levemente. Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e fitou ele diretamente.

- A refeição foi de seu agrado, senhor? - ela perguntou a ele. Bakura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- É... estava razoável... - Bakura disse, e desviou o olhar.

- Razoável? Tava uma delícia, isso sim! - Joseph disse. A garota olhou para ele, e Joseph a fitou com um certo receio. Ela parecia tão bizarra com a cabeça toda coberta em bandagens brancas, aquele vestido largo e comprido que não tinha uma forma definida piorava a situação. Mas isso mudou quando ele notou que ela... sorriu para ele.

- Fico contente em saber que minha receita o agradou, senhor. - ela disse. Todos a olharam. Ela tinha uma voz que não combinava com a aparência. Era uma voz suave, delicada e agradável. Uma voz feminina.

- Ãh... de nada... - Joseph disse, meio encabulado.

- Bem! Poderia nos dizer seu nome, senhorita...? - Yami disse.

- Me chamo Anzu, senhor. - ela respondeu.

- Anzu... é um belo nome! - Yami disse.

- Para um escrava... - Bakura disse, desdenhosamente.

- Para sua informação, Anzu é o nome de uma antiga Rainha da Fenícia, seu ignorante. - Seto disse.

- Ah! Me desculpe, senhor... - Anzu disse. Seto olhou para ela.

- O que? - ele perguntou.

- Perdão, mas Anzu era Rainha do Egito.. - a garota respondeu. Seto a fitou indignado. Assim como todos na mesa.

- Você está me corrigindo? - Seto disse, ameaçadoramente.

- Bem, senhor... peço desculpas, mas a informação que disse estava errada... Anzu era Rainha do Egito, e foi casada com o Faraó Atemu, ela se casou com ele no período de seca das plantações de milho, quando seu pai, que era um sacerdote a ofereceu como dádiva para que os Deuses abençoassem as plantações, que haviam secado e por causa disso o povo passava muita fome, mas o Faraó Atemu a aceitou como sua esposa, e por causa da bondade do Faraó, os Deuses abençoaram o Egito com uma colheita muito fértil, no entanto... - Anzu estava dizendo, mas parou no momento em que sentiu todos os olhares voltados para ela. - Ah... err... eu... eu.. perdão... - ela disse, e ruborizou profundamente, abaixando a cabeça logo em seguida.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, sendo quebrado pela risada abafada de Yami.

- Bem, primo! Acho que deve estudar a história Egípcia com mais afinco! - o Vampiro disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre a boca.

- Há! Levou uma lição da escrava! - Marik disse, e riu também.

- Bem feito! - Joseph disse, e ele e Tristan riram juntos.

- Ora, seus... - Seto grunhiu, e logo voltou seu olhar para Anzu, que permanecia com a cabeça abaixada.

- Vai deixar ser humilhado por uma escrava? Ainda por cima uma humana? - Bakura disse, provocando. Os olhos de Seto queimaram em fúria, e ele afastou a cadeira bruscamente, levantando e saindo da sala a passos firmes.

Anzu olhou para ele, seguindo-o com o olhar. "Estúpida! Anzu, sua grande burra! Devia ter aprendido a ficar com a boca fechada!", ela pensou, enquanto se estapeava mentalmente.

- Relaxe. O Seto só ficou envergonhado, ninguém nunca tinha corrigido ele antes! - Joseph disse, olhando para ela. Anzu fitou os olhos castanhos do jovem lobisomen, e sentiu-se enrubescer.

- Bem, senhorita Anzu, vamos para a grande Sala. Lá poderemos terminar nossa conversa. - Yami disse, e todos se levantaram. Anzu estava se preparando para seguí-los, quando um flash brilhou, e ela fechou os olhos. Quando ela os abriu, estava em outro ambiente.

O local era igualmente escuro, com muitos candelabros e castiçais, além de uma grande lareira. Poltronas rodeavam-na, e ela se sentiu deslocada. Todos estavam sentados, olhando-a.

- O que... o que foi que... ? - ela perguntou, confusa.

- Teleporte. Coisas do Yami. - Tristan disse.

- Tele.. porte? - ela repetiu, sem acreditar.

- Uma das inúmeras vantagens de ser um Vampiro. - Yami disse, sorrindo.

- Vam.. piro? - ela repetiu, ainda sem acreditar.

- Você é autista, por acaso? - Bakura perguntou agressivamente.

- Au.. tista? - ela disse. Bakura a olhou com raiva. - Desculpe. Essa última foi de sacanagem mesmo.. - ela disse, e riu levemente. Bakura piscou e a fitou com surpresa.

- Bem, bem! Pelo que parece, minha compra foi muito bem sucedida! - Yami disse.

- É... nada mau, por enquanto. Mas, porque você veio pra cá naquele estado? Te cataram em algum buraco, é! - Marik perguntou.

- Ah... bem, na verdade... eu era escrava de outra pessoa, e antes dela me vender, ela... bem... me puniu... - Anzu disse, e tremeu ao se lembrar de sua antiga dona.

- Te puniu? Por quê? - Joseph perguntou. Anzu abaixou a cabeça.

- Por ter chamado mais atenção que ela... - Anzu disse.

- Chamado mais atenção? O que você fez? - Tristan perguntou.

- Nada! Eu apenas estava lá! Ele me viu, e começou a me elogiar... - Anzu disse.

- Te elogiar? Tipo o que! "Oh, que bela faixa branca você tem na sua cabeça?" - Bakura zombou.

- Pra sua informação, eu estava sem bandanas na hora! - Anzu disse. Yami sorriu levemente, pois ela havia soado exatamente como Seto.

- Isso também estava me intrigando... porque você se cobre tanto? - Joseph perguntou.

- Minha aparência me traz problemas e apenas problemas. É algo que deve ser oculto. - Anzu respondeu com sinceridade. Todos se entreolharam.

- Deixe-me vê-la. - Yami disse. Anzu se virou para ele.

- Mas.. senhor, eu... - ela tentou negar, mas ele era o Mestre e ela a escrava.

- Anzu, são ordens. Mostre seu rosto. - Yami disse firmemente.

Anzu cerrou os punhos e respirou pesadamente. Ela então desamarrou o nó, e começou a lentamente desenrolar as faixas, que iam caindo aos seus pés. Todos estavam ansioso para ver o rosto dela. Segundos depois, a cabeça de Anzu estava descoberta, revelando seus cabelos castanhos curtos. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Anzu... - Yami disse. Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Deixe-me vê-la. - Yami sussurrou, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota e fitando-a atentamente.

Lentamente, Anzu retirou as mãos. Os olhos de Yami se abriram em espanto, e sua voz falhou assim que um par de orbes da cor do céu se revelaram para ele.

Os quatro rapazes, estavam sentados nas poltronas, e não conseguiam ver nada, pois Yami tapava-lhes a visão.

- Yami? - Marik chamou.

- Uma jóia... - Yami disse, sua voz rouca. Os outros o olharam com curiosidade.

- Temos uma verdadeira jóia... - o Vampiro disse e desapareceu, e junto com ele, Anzu.

- Hey! Cadê eles? - Joseph disse, se levantando da poltrona e caminhando até o meio da Sala.

- Ah! Eu tava morrendo de curiosidade! - Tristan disse.

- Hunf! Deve ser mais um dos joguinhos do Yami... - Bakura disse.

- Vamos procurá-los? - Joseph perguntou.

- O que! Procurar eles nessa Mansão com mais de cinquenta quartos? Há! Eu te desejo boa sorte, amigo! - Tristan disse.

- É.. melhor esperar aqui mesmo... - Joseph concordou.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Eu achei que tinha postado esse episódio semana passada... mas, parece que acontceu algum engano, e a fic não foi para o ar! **

**Que coisa...**

**Segunda-feira eu fui, pronta para postar o terceiro episódio, mas vi que faltava o segundo... Oo **

**Então, hoje estou postando o episódio dois!**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Reviews ou flames, mandem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Apenas para perguntar se alguém notou que os nomes de cada episódio são de músicas/álbuns de Iron Maiden! Eu adoro essa banda... ) Metal yeah! **

**E, a velha Yubaba, que será citada nesse capítulo, é a Velha Yubaba de "Sen to Chihiro" (A viagem de Chihiro).. aquela velha é uma trambiqueira tão cara-de-pau e tão bizarra, que achei que se encaixaria muito bem na história... ela parece mesmo um demônio, e o jeito como ela tratou a Chihiro, é o jeito de uma mercadora de escravos... **

**E, Mariutti é o sobrenome do baixista e do guitarrista da banda Shaaman. Deu para perceber que sou fã de Metal! D**

**Sendo assim...**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! e seus personagens não me pertencem; a Velha Yubaba não me pertence também; nem as músicas de Iron Maiden; e muito menos o sobrenome dos dois.**

**Chapter Three: Piece of Mind**

- Onde estamos? - Anzu questionou seu Mestre. O local era mais escuro, pois era iluminado por uma única vela preta, que ostentava várias peças de ouro, e tafetá cobria grande parte dos móveis, assim como couro escuro.

- A velha Yubaba não me disse que você seria tão bela aos meus olhos, Anzu... - Yami disse, sentando-se em sua poltrona. Anzu enrubesceu.

- Senhor, porque me trouxe aqui? - ela indagou novamente.

- Estamos em seus novos aposentos, e eu a trouxe aqui para que você possa se arrumar devidamente antes de ser apresentada aos outros.

- Arrumar-me? Para qual propósito? Sou uma simples escrava, Senhor. Trapos e feiúra fazem parte de minha natureza como nascida humana. - Anzu disse. Yami sorriu.

- A partir de hoje, querida Anzu, você não mais será uma escrava. Faço de você minha Governanta. - Yami disse. A boca de Anzu se abriu em choque.

- C-C-Como? Governanta? - ela gaguejou, incrédula. Yami sorriu para ela.

- Sim. Minha Governanta. Agora, apresse-se. Suas novas vestes estão naquele guarda-roupa, portanto arrume-se. Quando estiver pronta, Mariutti a conduzirá até o Salão, onde estaremos aguardando. - ele disse, e sumiu.

Anzu suspirou. Aquilo era irreal demais. Talvez um sonho.

Ela caminhou até um grande guarda-roupa, feito de carvalho escuro e envelhecido, bastante grande e com puxadores de ouro. Ao abrir, ela se deparou com inúmeros vestidos de cores diferentes, porém de modelos semelhantes.

- Minha nossa! - ela sussurrou, e começou a escolher.

- Onde você estava, Yami? O que fez com a escrava? - Marik questionou, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Estavam agora reunidos na Biblioteca, um dos locais favoritos de Seto.

- Ela era tão horrenda que você teve que mandá-la para outra dimensão? - Bakura disse, apoiando as costas contra uma das estantes, entediado novamente.

- Bem, por mais feia que ela possa ser, a simpatia dela é bem surpreendente. - Joseph disse, mordiscando biscoitos.

- Quer dizer então que o Cão se engraçou com a escrava humana? - Bakura zombou. Joseph o encarou.

- Vocês poderão tirar suas próprias conclusões quando minha nova Governanta adentrar este local. - Yami disse, sentando-se na poltrona em frente a lareira de mármore.

- Governanta? - Todos repetiram em unissono. Yami apenas sorriu.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? - Seto perguntou, ao entrar no local. Ele ainda estava aborrecido.

- Uma pequena reunião, não é óbvio? - Marik disse, grosseiramente. Seto grunhiu, e antes que ele pudesse responder algo para o meio-demônio, a porta foi aberta.

Mariutti estava lá, e se curvou quando notou os olhares intensos nele.

- Diga-me, Mariutti... Anzu já está pronta? - Yami perguntou.

- Sim, Mestre Yami. Sua entrada é requisitada? - Mariutti questionou. Yami fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, e Mariutti abriu a porta da Sala, dando espaço para uma pessoa entrar.

E lá estava ela. Usando um vestido branco, os cabelos castanhos penteados cuidadosamente, e os olhos azuis faiscando como gemas preciosas, devido ao nervosismo.

- Bem.. apresento-lhes a nova Governanta da Mansão. - Yami disse, levantando-se e sorrindo divertidamente. O resto da biblioteca permanecia em silêncio.

Yami estendeu uma mão para Anzu, que hesitou antes de aceitá-la. Ele então a conduziu para o centro da Biblioteca onde os demais moradores estavam, cada um com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

Anzu olhou para cada um deles, e enrubesceu fortemente. Ela não gostava de chamar atenção, isso sempre lhe trazia problemas. E será que dessa vez seria diferente?

- E então? Nenhum comentário? - Yami perguntou, observando todos na sala.

Tristan tinha farelos de biscoito por todo o rosto; Joseph exibia seus biscoitos semi-mastigados, que podiam ser vistos já que sua boca estava escancarada; Marik endireitou-se na poltrona para melhor olhar; Bakura tinhas os olhos arregalados; Seto tinha um grande livro em sua mãos, que escorregou e caiu no chão com um baque, fazendo todos despertarem e se mexerem.

Anzu prontamente caminhou até ele, e agachou-se para pegar o livro. Ela sorriu ao ver o título do livro: "História Egípcia: Faraós". Ela pegou o livro e o devolveu para o Mago, que continuava a encará-la. Anzu curvou-se levemente e se afastou.

- Bem, minha cara Anzu! Eu a trouxe até a Biblioteca pois é aqui que sua primeira tarefa a aguarda! - Yami disse. Todos fitaram o Vampiro.

- Sim, senhor? - Anzu questionou, olhando-o.

- Acontece que meu primo Seto é um grande estudioso e escritor de livros de Registro Histórico. No entanto, ele tem encontrado dificuldade para reunir informações decentes sobre a raça dos Humanos. Por isso, quero que você o ajude, conte para ele sua história e coisas sobre os humanos! - Yami disse. Seto fixou seus olhos azuis no Vampiro, sem saber como reagir.

Anzu apenas meneou a cabeça, as maõs juntas em frente ao corpo. Ela então voltou seu olhar para o Mago.

- Vamos, vamos! Os dois precisam se concentrar! - Yami disse, gesticulando para que todos os outros saíssem do local. Aos poucos, eles saíram, não sem antes fitar atentamente as feições da nova Governanta.

A grande porta então foi fechada e o silêncio imperou no ambiente por vários instantes. Anzu estava insegura, sem saber o que fazer. Ela já havia aborrecido o Mago antes, e não seria bom fazê-lo novamente.

Seto estava atordoado. Ele raramente ficava na companhia de outros, mais raramente ainda de uma mulher, e ainda por cima humana! No entanto, era real o fato dele estar atrás de informações sobre humanos para seu registro. Talvez essa fosse uma boa oportunidade, afinal. Ele então fitou a jovem ao seu lado, que permanecia em silêncio e com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para ele.

Ele pigarreou alto, chamando a atenção dela. Anzu o fitou timidamente.

- Senhor? - ela disse, a voz baixa e cautelosa.

- Bem... já que ambos estamos aqui, vamos logo com isso! - Seto disse, e caminhou até a escada circular, e Anzu o seguiu. Ambos subiram os degraus até o segundo andar da Biblioteca, e ele a conduziu até um canto, onde havia uma escrivaninha de madeira, que ficava bem ao lado de uma enorme janela.

A janela no entanto estava fechada, e pesadas cortinas de veludo a cobriam. Anzu deduziu que era porque o senhor da Mansão não apreciava muito a luz solar, sendo ele um Vampiro.

Mas, Seto logo afastou as grandes cortinas, e muita luz adentrou o local, tornando-o iluminado. Anzu olhou pelo vidro, admirando as inúmeras árvores que contornavam toda a Mansão. Ainda era dia lá fora, apesar do céu acinzentado e sem graça que permanecia dia após dia.

Seto se juntou a ela para observar o lado de fora. Fazia tempo que ele não ia para fora de dia. Nada o impedia, afinal ele não tinha nada de Vampiro, a luz do Sol não o afetava negativamente. Mas, ele não sentia vontade de caminhar entre as árvores, e permanecia todos os dias trancafiado, lendo livros e mais livros.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então se sentou na poltrona que tinha em frente a escrivaninha, e com um movimento da mão direita, um grande livro surgiu bem em cima da mesa.

Anzu piscou, maravilhada. Ela nunca havia visto mágica antes, e aquilo a surpreendeu, pois a facilidade com que Seto fez um livro tão grande surgir era algo inexplicável para ela. Seto percebeu a expressão dela, e sorriu discretamente.

- Sente-se. - ele disse. Anzu ia dizer que não havia cadeira para ela se sentar, quando Seto novamente moveu a mão direita e uma cadeira surgiu bem ao lado dela. Novamente, Anzu se espantou, e fitou o objeto com emoção. O Mago novamente sorriu.

- Isso tudo foi... incrível! - ela disse, quase num sussurro, enquanto se sentava na cadeira. Seto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você nunca havia visto magia antes? - ele perguntou.

- Nunca! Eu já ouvi histórias quando criança, sobre homens que podem fazer objetos flutuarem, surgirem do nada e desaparecerem também! Mas nunca pensei que veria algo do tipo com meus próprios olhos! - ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

Seto ficou em silêncio, apenas analisando-a. Ele nunca havia estado tão próximo de alguém como ela antes. Todos aqueles que o rodeavam tinham personalidades extravagantes, tentavam chamar a atenção de um modo ou de outro. Aquela humana no entanto era diferente. Ela tentava se esconder, passar despercebida, mas era impossível.

Aqueles olhos azuis brilhavam com tanta intensidade, que qualquer ser a notava. Mas, não apenas os olhos raros chamavam a atenção, como também todo o resto. Ela possuía um rosto bastante delicado, feições suaves, contornos femininos. A voz suave e calma, o andar leve e gracioso, os movimentos elegantes, o perfume inebriante, e o sorriso... um sorriso puro e sincero.

Ela nem parecia ser uma escrava.

Seto então percebeu que a jovem o fitava com curiosidade e receio. Ele piscou e desviou o olhar e começou a folhear as páginas do livro.

Anzu logo percebeu que ele a fitava intensamente, e ela ficou incomodada. Ela reparou que o jovem Mago também possuía orbes azuis, apenas de um azul mais escuro que o dela. Os cabelos castanhos dele também eram semelhantes aos dela. Reparando melhor, Anzu o achou muito belo.

Mas, a maneira como ele a olhava eram incomodôs, era como se ele estivesse analisando até a alma dela. Ela tremeu, e ele então desviou o olhar da figura dela.

- Vamos começar então. - Seto disse. Anzu se ajeitou na cadeira e respirou fundo.

- Eu nunca havia visto olhos daquela cor antes... - Marik disse. Ele, Yami e Bakura estavam no salão de esgrima, para o treinamento diário de Marik com o manejo de espadas.

- Nem eu mesmo tive o prazer de ver um par de olhos de um azul tão claro muitas vezes. Foram raras as vezes que me deparei com humanos que possuíssem olhos azuis da cor do céu-claro. - Yami disse.

- Você já havia comentado comigo sobre a raridade de se encontrar humanos com olhos claros nos dias de hoje. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que a nova escrava possuía algo assim. - Marik disse.

- Nã-nã-nã, Marik! Escrava, não! Governanta! E nem eu sabia que ela possuía olhos claros, ou uma beleza tão feminina e graciosa. A velha Yubaba nada me disse quando fiz a compra. Desconfio que nem mesmo ela soubesse desse detalhe. - Yami disse.

De fato, a velha Yubaba nem havia imaginado que tinha em seu poder um tesouro. Se ela soubesse, com certeza o preço de Anzu teria sido elevado as alturas, e ela provavelmente teria sido oferecida para ser vendida ao Cafetão local, para que sua beleza exótica fosse mais bem aproveitada.

- Melhor para nós! - Marik disse. Yami e Bakura olharam para ele.

- E eu pensei que apenas o Cão havia se engraçado com ela... pelo visto, o pequeno demônio também se encantou! - Bakura zombou. Marik enrubesceu, e lançou um olhar mortal para o meio-vampiro.

- Como se você não tivesse ficado surpreso ao vê-la também! Se bem me lembro, sua mandíbula quase atingiu o chão naquela hora! - Marik disse, sorrindo triunfante ao ver Bakura corar levemente.

- Ora, demônio! Não confunda as coisas! - Bakura grunhiu, e ambos agora se olhavam com fúria.

Yami balançou a cabeça e logo agitou o sabre, para distrair as atenções.

- Parem com isso. Marik de volta ao treinamento. Bakura, vá procurar o que fazer. - Yami disse. Marik lançou um último olhar de ódio para Bakura, e voltou suas atenções para seu Mestre.

Bakura agora mais irritado, saiu do salão, e rumou para seu quarto.

No meio do percurso, ele escutou as vozes de Joseph e Tristan, que estavam no corredor, discutindo alguma coisa. Bakura parou de caminhar e começou a escutá-los, já que estava muito entediado.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, Joey... onde já se viu, ficar pensando essas coisas, numa hora dessas! - Tristan disse.

- Ora! Você mesmo viu, e não pode negar! - Joseph disse. Tristan balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei que ela é uma gracinha, mas você não deve ficar tendo esses pensamentos, Joe... - Tristan disse. Bakura sorriu de modo perverso. Quer dizer então que os dois Lobos estavam discutindo sobre a pequena Anzu, a nova governanta da Mansão. E, pelas palavras de Tristan, Joseph estava com algum tipo de interesse na garota.

- Tristan, você sabe que faz muito tempo que eu não vejo um mulher, ainda mais uma mulher bonita desse jeito... e, eu só toquei no assunto porque me preocupo... - Joey disse, um pouco pensativo. Tristan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Preocupado com o quê? - ele perguntou.

- Duh! Do jeito que ela é bonita, tenho certeza que logo aquele safado do Bakura vai tentar alguma coisa! Até mesmo o Seto teve a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela! Eu só acho que devo tomar uma atitude antes que aquele meio-vampiro desgraçado mate ela, que nem matou os outros! - Joey disse.

- Bom, pensando por esse lado... o Seto não é do tipo que faria algo com a garota, já que ele é meio que um ser assexuado. Mas o Bakura... não demora muito e ele ataca ela em algum corredor escuro! - Tristan disse. Bakura rosna, ao ouvir os dois falando dele.

- Viu só! E então, o que me diz? - Joey perguntou. Tristan balança a cabeça novamente e olha para o amigo.

- Eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com outro vampiro, Joe. Se o Yami descobre essas suas idéiazinhas, ele te arranca o pescoço fora. - Tristan responde, e torna a caminhar.

- Bah! Você é um estraga-prazeres, Tristan... - Joey disse, e começa a caminhar atrás do amigo.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa: é feio escutar a conversa dos outros, viu Bakura! - Tristan disse, com um sorrisinho maroto. O meio-vampiro solta um grunhido irritado e continua seu caminho. Mais tarde ele usaria essas novas informações a seu favor em alguma maldade, mas nesse momento, um curioso interesse em saber o que estariam fazendo Seto e Anzu naquela biblioteca, apenas os dois, surgiu na mente de Bakura, e o meio-vampiro fez uma curva e foi se entreter um pouco mais.

**Continua...**

**NA: A demora para postar esse episódio se deve ao meu desleixo, e ao site, que parece ter algo contra a minha pessoa, e sempre boicota as atualizações...**

**Espero que estejam apreciando essa fic até agora.**

**Prometo grandes emoções e muito romance daqui pra frente!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Wicker Man**

- Eu nunca imaginei que humanos gostassem de comer mato... - Seto disse, analisando finalmente os dados coletados.

- Não chamamos de "mato"... são verduras! - Anzu disse. Seto olhou para ela.

- Não deixa de parecer mato para mim. - Seto retorquiu. Anzu balançou a cabeça, e fechou os olhos, recostando na cadeira. Ela estava ali há horas, apenas conversando com o Mago, e aquilo a cansou. Anzu era do tipo agitado, e ficar sentada a estava aborrecendo.

Seto pareceu notar o desconforto da moça, e fechou o grande livro.

- Bem... acho que... por hoje basta. - Seto anunciou. Anzu suspirou, e se levantou.

- O que o senhor gostaria de comer no jantar? - Anzu perguntou, educadamente, com ambas as mãos postas em frente ao corpo. Seto pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

- Frutos do mar. - Seto respondeu. Anzu balançou a cabeça, pediu licença e saiu da biblioteca.

"Espero que tenhamos frutos do mar na despensa...", Anzu pensou, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores. Logo a garota parou de andar e olhou ao seu redor. Com um suspiro audível, Anzu falou:

- Estou perdida! - a garota olhou para trás, e decidiu voltar a Biblioteca, mas logo encontrou uma bifurcação no corredor, e não soube de qual lado viera. Anzu começou a caminhar, sem saber para onde ir, tomando caminhos aleatórios, na esperança de que, todos os corredores no final levassem a um único ponto.

Infelizmente, os corredores eram mais sombrios que corredores comuns, e nenhum deles levava ao mesmo lugar, nem se coincidiam no final. Anzu começou a ficar com receio de que, acabaria perdida e morreria naquele corredor, para ser achada daqui mil anos por algum descendente de Yami.

"Ou pelo próprio... já que ele é um Vampiro, ou seja, provavelmente, imortal!", Anzu pensou e parou de andar. Havia uma cortina grossa no final daquele corredor, e Anzu se aproximou, e abriu a cortina.

O Sol estava se pondo atrás das árvores, e se ela não se apressasse, nunca terminaria o jantar a tempo, nem saberia se haviam frutos do mar para o jantar do Mago.

- Feche essa cortina. - uma voz comandou. Anzu se assustou, e olhou para trás, e para os lados. Não havia ninguém visível.

A respiração de Anzu se acelerou, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos, e ela apertou o tecido grosso da cortina, enquanto olhava para a escuridão, tentando identificar algo.

- Eu mandei fechar a cortina! - a voz se elevou novamente, e Anzu deu um passo para trás, batendo na parede. A garota então se virou e fechou a cortina com um só movimento, mas permaneceu virada para a janela, temendo o que veria se virasse.

Anzu podia sentir a presença de alguém, que se aproximava vagarosamente dela. Logo, ela sentiu uma mão fria tocar-lhe o pescoço, dedos longos e agéis avançarem e tocarem seu queixo, enquanto a outra mão descia para seu ombro. Anzu tremeu, e fechou os olhos.

Subitamente, ela foi forçada a virar o corpo e o rosto. Anzu permaneceu de olhos fechados, respirando descompassadamente e tremendo de aflição. Ela então sentiu a respiração da pessoa em sua bochecha, e depois, em seu ouvido.

- O que a senhorita faz aqui?? - a voz sussurrou em seu ouvido, e a sensação do hálito quente fez Anzu estremecer.

- E-eu... procurava... a cozinha... - ela respondeu, também em sussurros, a voz diminuindo a cada palavra, até morrer em sua garganta.

Uma risada sombria abafou a voz de Anzu, e dessa vez ela sentiu a respiração em seu pescoço. Quando Anzu ia dizer algo e tentar fugir, uma língua quente e úmida se atreveu a passear sob a pele fina e macia do pescoço da garota, que apertou as pálpebras com força, tentando ignorar aquela sensação estranha e inebriante.

- Você tem um sabor doce... - a voz disse, um pouco rouca. A mão que estava no ombro de Anzu desceu vertiginosamente, apertando suavemente a cintura da garota, enquanto a outra mão foi para a nuca, fazendo o corpo de Anzu se aproximar mais ainda.

Houve um choque imenso.

O corpo de Anzu era quente. O corpo dele era frio.

Anzu sentiu a hesitação da outra pessoa, e ela então abriu os olhos, e olhando para o lado, viu cabelos longos e pálidos, quase brancos.

- Senhor.. Bakura..?? - ela disse, piscando, tentando fazer a visão se acostumar a escuridão.

Bakura lentamente virou o rosto, e agora eles estavam cara a cara.

Houve outro choque imenso.

Os olhos de Anzu eram celestes. Os olhos dele eram demoníacos.

Bakura aproximou o rosto mais ainda, e seu nariz roçou no de Anzu. A garota não sabia o que esperar do meio-vampiro, mas algo lhe fez fechar os olhos, e apenas esperar.

Um puxão a fez abrir os olhos.

- A cozinha é por aqui. - Bakura disse, puxando-a pelo braço. Anzu piscou algumas vezes, e um sentimento de vazio preencheu seu coração. Faltou alguma coisa.

Enquanto Anzu estava pensantiva, Bakura ostentava um rosado em suas bochechas sempre pálidas. Para ele, também faltou alguma coisa.

a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a

Anzu suspirou aliviada ao ver uma enorme bacia cheia de camarões, e bem ao seu lado, caranguejos rosados e frescos. Ela pediu aos elfos domésticos ajuda para tirar a pele dos camarões, e mariná-los, enquanto ela cuidava dos caranguejos.

Ela estava pondo-os na panela cheia de água fervente, quando a porta da cozinha que dava para o lado de fora da Mansão se abriu. Anzu se virou, e lá estava Joseph, carregando um enorme saco de aspargos.

- Foi isso aqui que você pediu? - o Lobisomen perguntou. Anzu se aproximou dele.

- Sim... mas acho que o senhor trouxe um pouco demais... - ela disse, olhando para aquele saco enorme. Devia haver, no mínimo, uns três kilos de arpagos ali.

- Quer que eu leve de volta? - Joseph perguntou.

- Não! - Anzu disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, negativamente. Joseph a fitou, surpreso. - Eu posso usar esses aspargos para várias receitas... além do mais, não acho que o senhor da venda aceitaria-os de volta... - Anzu disse, e se abaixou, abrindo o saco e escolhendo alguns aspargos.

- Aliás, me diga para que você vai usar aspargos? - Joseph disse. Ele raramente comia algo do tipo, e mesmo porque, ele geralmente apreciava apenas um enorme filé de carneiro, e já estava tudo bem.

- É para a receita de frutos do mar que o senhor Seto pediu... - Anzu explicou, e carregou os aspargos para a bancada da cozinha.

- Seto pediu alguma coisa em especial? Por quê? Por acaso ele vai sair de viagem? - Joseph perguntou, bastante surpreso e curioso.

- Não que eu saiba... eu apenas perguntei o que ele gostaria de comer no jantar, e ele me disse que desejava frutos do mar... - Anzu disse, e se virou, olhando para Joseph.

O Lobisomen tinha uma expressão de espanto no rosto, e parecia pensativo.

- Algum problema, senhor? - Anzu perguntou, receosa. Joseph voltou a realidade, piscou os olhos castanhos e sorriu para a garota.

- Nah, problema algum... - ele disse, e se virou, indo para a sala de jantar - Ah, mais uma coisa:

Anzu o seguiu com os olhos. - O que foi, senhor? - ela perguntou. Joseph virou apenas a cabeça, e havia um sorriso nos lábios dele.

- Sem essa de "senhor", ok? Me faz parecer um velho... me chame de Joey! - o Lobisomen disse, e piscou para ela. Anzu enrubesceu fortemente, e apenas ficou olhando o jovem Lobisomen, enquanto ele sumia na escuridão da outra sala.

"Joey... não será um tratamento íntimo demais...??", Anzu pensou, e só voltou a realidade quando sentiu o cheiro de caranguejos passando do ponto na água fervente.

a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a

Yami adentrou o Salão principal com aquela atitude de sempre. Cheio de confiança, a capa esvoaçante, o meio sorriso, o chamado "charme de Vampiro".

O Vampiro arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver todos os moradores da Mansão no mesmo lugar, e sem estarem discutindo ou tentando se matar. Seto estava sentado em sua poltrona usual, lendo um enorme livro, como de costume. Bakura estava largado em outra poltrona, no canto oposto do Salão, apenas parecendo estar entediado. Marik olhava pela janela, que não estava coberta por cortinas, dado que já era de noite. Joseph e Tristan estavam sentados no sofá para três pessoas, conversando aos sussurros.

- Ora, ora... estamos todos aqui reunidos, apenas ansiosos para saborear a deliciosa refeição de nossa querida Governanta? - Yami perguntou, se sentando em sua poltrona.

Os presentes se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer ao certo.

- Na verdade, ela está atrasada... já era pra estarmos jantando. - Marik disse, ainda olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

- Hum, isso é verdade... será que ela teve algum contratempo? - Yami perguntou, se sentando em sua poltrona.

- Talvez, ela tenha se perdido nos corredores... - Bakura disse, e sorriu sombriamente. Yami olhou para o Meio-vampiro com uma expressão curiosa em seu belo rosto.

- E esse cheiro tá provocando demais! Eu tô morrendo de fome! - Tristan disse, e pendeu a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no sofá.

- De fato, o aroma está divino! - Yami disse, e fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor.

- O que será que ela está fazendo? - Marik perguntou.

- Frutos do mar. - foi a resposta dada, por Joseph e Seto, ao mesmo tempo.

Yami, Marik, Bakura e Tristan fitaram os dois, que se encaravam, ligeiramente constrangidos.

- E como vocês dois sabem? - Marik perguntou, cruzando os braços e se apoiando na janela. Seto e Joseph desviaram os olhares, e pigarrearam.

- Eu trouxe os ingredientes que ela pediu, e como tinha uns negócios diferentes, perguntei o que era... - Joseph explicou.

- Entendo.. e quanto à você, Seto? - Yami perguntou. O mago hesitou para explicar, e antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, Mariutti entrou no salão, e se curvou diante deles, que concentraram suas atenções nele.

- Boa noite, senhores. Perdoem a demora, mas o Jantar está servido. - ele anunciou.

Todos o seguiram até a Sala de jantar, e se sentaram em seus devidos lugares. A comida estava servida em seus pratos, e eles contemplaram a disposição elegante dos caranguejos e camarões, assim como os aspargos e outras coisas que eles não estavam acostumados a saborear.

Eles então começaram a comer, e mais uma vez, se surpreenderam com o sabor suave e rico do jantar.

- Onde está nossa Governanta? - Yami perguntou ao elfo-doméstico.

- Na cozinha, senhor. - ele respondeu.

- Traga-a aqui. - Yami ordenou. Mariutti se curvou e entrou na cozinha. Uns instantes depois, Anzu entrou na Sala de jantar, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

- Permita-me serví-lo, senhor Yami. - Anzu disse, e encheu a taça de cristal dele somente até a metade. Yami degustou o vinho, e sorriu.

- Impressionante como o vinho combinou com os sabores desse jantar. Terá sido ao acaso, ou será que a senhorita, além de bela e ótima cozinheira, também entende de vinhos? - Yami disse. Anzu ruborizou levemente, e continuou a servir os outros que estavam na mesa.

- Minha antiga senhora apreciava vinhos, e eu aprendi o básico, como qual vinho servir com qual comida. - Anzu respondeu.

- O básico?! Poucos sabem que um bom Sauvignon Blanc é ideal para acompanhar frutos do mar e camarões. - Yami disse.

- Eu procurei por um Chardonnay, mas as opções se restringiram a esse Sauvignon Blanc, ou um Chablis. Como o Chablis estava em temperatura ambiente, e o Sauvignon estava a oito graus, que é o ideal, achei melhor serví-lo. Sem mencionar que vinho branco cai muito bem no Verão. - Anzu disse, e sorriu para o Vampiro. Yami sorriu também, e contemplou o rosto gentil da humana. Ele sentiu seu coração palpitar estranhamente, balançou a cabeça e degustou mais de seu vinho.

- A comida tá uma delícia! E olha que eu não sou de comer coisas como aspargos! - Joseph disse, sorridente. Anzu já tinha terminado de servir o vinho, e se aproximou de Joseph. O Lobisomen olhou para ela, que puxou um lenço do bolso e limpou a lateral da boca dele, que estava suja com o molho.

- Fico lisonjeada que tenha apreciado minha receita... Joey. - ela disse, ruborizou de leve e sorriu para ele. Joseph piscou por instantes, bobo com a atitude da moça, e então corou até a raiz dos cabelos loiros.

Os outros na mesa também estavam estupefatos, olhando para a jovem humana que se curvou para eles e voltou para a cozinha. Eles ficaram em silêncio por vários minutos, até que Tristan quebrou o silêncio:

- "Joey", huh?! - ele disse, e deu um sorriso de lado para o amigo.

- Quanta intimidade entre vocês dois, hein! - Marik disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Joey ainda estava bastante vermelho, e gaguejou:

- É só que... err... ela ficava.. me chamando de "senhor" pra lá e pra cá, e então... eu falei pra ela me chamar de outro jeito, oras! - o Lobisomen disse.

- Aham... pediu pra ela te chamar de "Joey". - Yami disse, e sibilou a última palavra, com um enorme ar de desdém em sua voz. Seus olhos faíscavam de possessividade, ao imaginar sua doce humana de olhos azuis se relacionando de forma mais íntima com o Lobisomen a sua esquerda.

- Parem de me olhar assim. Qual o problema dela me chamar assim, hein?! - Joseph disse, e igualou seu olhar feroz com o do Vampiro, e seus olhares se travaram.

- Problema algum, Joe... mas ninguém te chama de "Joey". Nem eu, e olha que sou seu amigo desde que éramos crianças! - Tristan disse.

- Pois eu sempre quis que me chamassem de "Joey". Se nenhum de vocês faz isso, então que seja a Anzu. - Joseph disse, tomou seu vinho em um gole só e saiu da mesa, aborrecido. Yami tinha os olhos fechados, e apenas Tristan seguiu o amigo com o olhar. Seto degustava seu vinho, tentando esconder um sorriso sádico, Marik ria e balançava a cabeça, e Bakura fitava intensamente a porta da cozinha.

a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a::a

Naquela noite, em outro lugar, uma revolução começava.

Um homem de cabelos longos e esverdeados esmurrava com força total sua mesa de carvalho polido, e uma fúria insana brilhava em seus olhos, peculiarmente de cores distintas.

Três homens estavam estáticos, olhando com atenção para seu Mestre, que raramente demonstrava tanta raiva. Os três se entreolharam, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. De repente, o homem de cabelos esverdeados se virou para eles, e falou:

- Eu quero aquela preciosidade para mim. Vão buscá-la. - os três homens olharam para seu Mestre, se ajoelharam e saíram, as capas esvoaçantes e negras, se confundindo com a escuridão da noite.

Dartz sorriu maquiavélicamente, enquanto sonhava com a pele macia de uma certa escrava humana e seus admiráveis olhos da cor do céu.

**Continua...**

**NA: Meu deus, há quanto tempo eu não posto... acho que não ter internet e inspiração colabora para a demora na atualização...**

**Perdoem-me todos!**

**Bem, espero que gostem desse capítulo, e aguardem os próximos.**

**Dartz e sua trupe entram na história!**


End file.
